The Perfect Date
by Maiokoe
Summary: Tsuna asks a question of his "big brother" that will change how he views him for the rest of his life. And it wasn't Dino's answer that made his respect for him drop either. It was Dino's girlfriend, Calla. How did their first date go? One-shot with DinoXOC


A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

A little thing I wrote up sometime time ago, maybe like last year. Calla is my OC from an old story, which I will be rewriting and posting. Eventually.

* * *

It was a fine and beautiful day in Japan. The sun was shining with a pleasant heat and various birds were singing their little lungs out. It was on such a day that Sawada Tsunayoshi would ask a question of his big brother. This question would change how he viewed his elder for the rest of his life.

But, let's get back to where we were.

Now, in Japan, the Vongola Decimo resides with his mother and his Family. On occasion, his big brother, Dino, comes to visit. He stays with the Sawadas and typically his visits bring nothing but pain to the young Vongola Decimo to be. It was on one such occasion that Dino brought a lady friend, one who had been to Japan before and scared the living daylights out of Tsuna.

But that's the past. This is the present.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Wah, Dino-san! What're you doing here?" The Cavallone Boss grinned from the doorway at his younger brother and his friends seated around the small table going over homework.

"I came to celebrate." Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

"Celebrate? My birthday's not for a while." The Cavallone Boss stepped in, sitting on his bed. "What're you celebrating, Dino-san?" A childish grin came upon the blonde's lips, like he possessed a secret.

"I'm gonna propose to Calla. We came under the guise of visiting Lambo. It's his birthday soon." Yamamoto and Tsuna clapped, congratulating the older man. "But hey, this is just between us, got it?" They quieted, nodding.

"How do you know she'll say 'yes', Bronco?" Gokudera asked, a smirk on his features. Knowing Calla, she'd probably beat him up before marrying him.

"We've been together since we were kids. I have a good feeling she'll agree." Footsteps at the bottom of the stairs and a feminine voiced yelled up.

"_Oi, Blonde Klutz! Stop annoying the boys and come help with dinner!" _He winced slightly while the bomber laughed at him.

"'A good feeling'? Yea right!"

"Coming, Calla! I'd better go…" Tsuna felt pity for his brother. Calla was a very strong woman, physically and emotionally. He'd heard that Dino once had an extensive hospital thanks to her a couple years ago, but he doubted she could really hurt her Boss so badly. But then he thought about Hibari and how he always beat up Tsuna himself...

The blonde disappeared from the room and they heard him at the top of the stairs before a muttered curse and then crashing and thudding. "Poor Dino-san…"

"He'll get over it." Gokudera sniffed, looking over Yamamoto's math work. "That's wrong, baseball freak! I've been telling you for the past fifteen minutes!"

"Ah? Really? Sorry!"

* * *

Dinner was a somewhat chaotic event. Lambo had insisted on sitting next to Calla. That hadn't been a problem. It was that Dino was on her other side and the former Bovino tossed food at him continuously. Calla ignored the two of them, eating quietly and talking with Nana and Bianchi, who was wearing glasses at the insistence of Reborn. Tsuna had attempted to stop the child, but instead had rice thrown at him as well. Gokudera, in defense of his Boss, lunged across at the child. Calla, seeing the eminent danger the cow child was in, struck at the bomber with a fist, verbally lashing out at him as well. Dino tried to calm her down, but got a plate to his face for his trouble. In defense of their Boss, some of Dino's men rushed into the house. Lambo jumped up on the table, running around until Reborn kicked him in the head.

Through the whole mess, Nana and Yamamoto were smiling.

Ten minutes after dinner was officially ended, Calla was standing in the living room, her hands on her hips while the boys, Dino, and those of his men who rushed into the house, were seated on the floor. "Would you like to explain why you were acting like children?" Her voice was calm, but her tone said if they didn't speak up soon, there'd be hell to pay. "Anyone?" Gokudera glowered at her. "Ah. Gokudera-kun. Thank you for volunteering. Speak up."

"It was the stupid cow's fault. I claim nothing." He turned his head away in defiance only to be slapped once more. "Hey! Stupid woman! Don't hit me!" She shifted her gaze to Lambo. "Don't ignore me!"

"Lambo, sweetie, why were you throwing Mama's good food at Dino? Don't you like Mama's food?" The child hopped up, reaching for her to pick him up. She did, smiling and nuzzling cheeks with him. "Come on, speak up, honey."

"The stupid turtle man takes Calla away from Lambo-san!"

"Aw, Lambo, sweetie, you know I always come back." The child pushed away, bracing his small hands against her shoulders, frowning.

"But Calla's always with the stupid turtle man!" She kneeled down on the floor, setting him down. "Lambo-san doesn't like the stupid turtle man! He doesn't let Calla play with Lambo-san!"

"That's not true, Lambo. I play with you all the time. Now, go make nice." The child tottered over to the Cavallone Boss, pouting up at him. "Lambo."

"Sorry." Dino gave a hesitant smile.

"It's fine." He looked up at the now risen Calla. "So… Why am I… sitting here?"

"You attempted to stop me from protecting Lambo. As such, you will pay. Tsuna, I know you were just trying to help, but you need to have a tighter leash on Gokudera-kun. He can't just attack Lambo for no reason." Dino hung his head as his own (sorta) girlfriend stated that having food thrown at you was nothing. "And you men! Breaking down Mama's door like that! How rude! Fix it!" They rose quickly, offering apologies to her as they went out to complete their task. "I think I got everyone. Cool. Alright, the lot of you, get lost." The boys left quickly, racing upstairs while Lambo wandered off to bother I-Pin and Fuuta. "Dino." She gazed silently at her Boss and (sorta) boyfriend. "Don't you have something to trip over?"

"I have no plans." She seated herself on the couch about a foot away from him. "Are you mad at me?" He questioned. She gave a shrug, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Sorry about the plate. You weren't too hurt, were you?" He rubbed at his cheek where there was a small cut from the broken dishware.

"A little cut, but nothing else." There was pain, of-course. Ever had a plate broken on your face? Her eyes opened and she leaned in toward him, peering at the aforementioned cut. "Calla?"

"Well, it doesn't look too bad." She pulled away, reaching for her purse. "Band-Aid should do the trick."

"I really don't need-"

"Shut up, Cavallone." She stuck the Band-Aid to his cheek, pressing it in place lightly. "There." She smiled at him. "All better."

* * *

It was later that night, some time before Dino and Calla would leave for the hotel. Gokudera and Yamamoto had since left and the kids were getting ready for bed. Tsuna was downstairs in the living room, watching as Calla hummed a song to the kids, their eyes already closing. Dino looked pretty upset, so Tsuna deduced he hadn't asked her yet, or he had and she rejected him. "Dino-san, Calla-chan, if you don't mind my asking… You are dating, right?" Dino's eyes widened in horror while Calla looked up at him curiously.

"Yes!" "No." The two gazed at each other before Calla rolled her eyes and made a noise in the back of her throat. "Yeah. Wanted to see if I gotta rise out of him. Proceed." Dino's eyes were begging him not to bring up marriage or anything that might lead to it, or relate to it.

"If you could, could you tell me about your first date?" The boy inquired quietly. The kids were asleep and he was somewhat hesitant to ask Calla. When he asked Dino, his brother just shrugged it off and changed the topic.

"Oh? Dino hasn't told you about it? I thought you guys talked about everything together… Huh. Sure, why not. Reborn set it up for us. It was nice of him too." Tsuna paled quickly, shooting a glance to Dino. His brother had his eyes tightly closed, as if the memory pained him. "We started off at two. He picked me up, the gentleman…"

* * *

" _You're late, Klutz." A nineteen year old Dino winced at the girl Reborn decided to be his blind date. The evil home tutor he was, knowing all his secrets… _

"_C-calla…"_

"_Don't you __**dare**__ make that face when you say my name." At sixteen, she was pretty, but she had a bad temper. "Reborn said you needed more help with training." Dino hung his head. "Well? Speak up, Cavallone." He was the Boss and she his subordinate, but… _

"_It's a, uh, well, um, n-not training, but, um, i-i-it's a d-daa—"_

"_Date?" He opened one eye and glanced up at her. Green eyes gazed up at him curiously, cheeks singed the lightest pink. He noted she was biting her bottom lip._

"_You aren't… attacking me?" Her expression immediately changed, brows turning down in anger while her lips pulled into a scowl. _

"_Should I be, Cavallone? Why? Did you ask for someone else for your stupid blind date? That Mara girl? Huh?" Rage filled her eyes and he raised his arms to protect himself. _

"_N-no! It was all Reborn's idea! I didn't pick anyone!" His voice cracked slightly in his panic. All was quiet. He lowered one arm a bit. She was gazing at him silently. "Ca-calla?" _

"_So you didn't tell him who you wanted to go with?"_

"_N-no! It was nothing like that! He said if I could go with anyone who wou-" He immediately fell silent, eyes wide in horror at his own words. "W-what I mean to say is, u-uh, he asked if, um, w-who would I be—no, uhh, wel—" He fell silent at the finger against his lips. _

"_Who you would be comfortable with on your day off? Like, your best friend?" She let her hand fall to her side. "Told you I was your best friend. You always deny it too. Well!" She hooked her arm in his. "Off we go for our fun-filled day of a vacation! Onward!" And she proceeded to march off towards where their first activity would be._

_Paint ball._

* * *

Tsuna gazed at the woman who only showed her temper when she was pressed or if Lambo was in danger of getting hurt. Never did she get angry or protective of the man she was supposedly guarding(or dating, for that matter). "R-really?"

"I speak the truth, my dear. The klutz failed miserably at speaking half the time. Still stutters sometimes too." Tsuna looked over at Dino, who was shaking his head. Tsuna then noted that Dino only stuttered when around Calla.

"Interesting."

* * *

"_Hold still, damn Cavallone!" Goggles over her eyes and a protective vest, she was aiming for her Boss. He was running for his life, back and forth across the field. Reborn had it so they were on opposite teams and the only ones there. Calla was practicing her sharpshooting. "This is not productive if you don't slow down!" She was starting to get annoyed. _

"_But you'll hit me!" was the wail that came back to her._

"_THAT'S THE POINT!" She slouched against the log she was positioned behind, watching blankly as the man, supposedly her Boss, still ran back and forth, shrieking. "For being my Boss, you fail miserably." She rose, dusting off her pants. "Alright, Cavallone! We're finished!" The man stopped abruptly, looking over at her._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea." She turned, walking toward the building they had come from. "I'm gonna change and then we're off to do whatever Reborn planned."_

"_Okay." She whipped her head to the side, gazing at her Boss in surprise. How he had managed to get from halfway across the field to her in less than a minute was a shock to her. "I think he said something about dinner?" She shrugged._

* * *

"You shot at him?!" Calla frowned at the boy who kept interrupting her.

"Yes. I needed to practice." Tsuna's jaw was dropped open. "Now, calm yourself child and don't interrupt."

* * *

_Dino leaned against the wall, waiting. Reborn had stolen his clothes, leaving in their place dress pants and a dress shirt. And a tie. Dino hated ties. He couldn't figure out how to do them. And here Reborn had said to make sure to bring a nicer pair of clothes for dinner. If he was just going to steal them, why not just make Dino take them anyway? "This is a sick, __**sick**__ joke, Cavallone." Malice and killing intent filled the air and the Cavallone Boss stiffened. _

"_W-whatever it is, I didn't do— Woah…" He fell silent, catching sight of his oldest friend. "Calla, you look…"_

"_Stupid, I know. Oi! Reborn! Where're my clothes?! I'm not wearing this!" She glared around her, looking for the Arcobaleno. "Did __**you**__ know about this, Cava—Hey, you're dressed up." She calmed in her rage, moving toward him and then circling him slowly. "I must admit, you clean up nice." Black dress pants and a dark green shirt with a black tie. "I approve." She smiled and he floundered, trying to think of what to say. "That stupid baby, stealing my perfectly nice skirt. He will pay for this…"_

"_Y-you look really nice, Calla." Her cheeks flushed pink and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. _

"_You're just saying that, Cavallone." A white strapless dress with layered skirt that reached a little below her knees and didn't flare too much. A strip of silver wrapped around the hem and the waist was gathered. _

"_But, I'm not. You do." She made eye contact with him once more, lips opening slightly in surprise. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." Her hands flew to her cheeks, the pink darkening. _

"_You're embarrassing me!" _

"_S-sorry!" _

"_Boss?" They both looked over quickly at Romario standing next to a black limo. "Reborn informed me of your plans for dinner." He raised a brow at the two of them. "I wasn't aware your plans were with Miss Sorrentio." Romario looked down on her(somewhat anyway) because for one, she was extremely aggressive towards Dino, his Boss and former charge, and two, she was a subordinate who the Boss seemed a little too close with. All in all, he didn't quite trust her after the incident a few weeks prior; Somehow, Dino ended up with dark bruises and a sprained wrist. _

"_Y-yes, she's been kind enough to join me today." Dino knew of Romario's dislike, the man had expressed himself quite clearly on multiple occasions. _

"_I see."_

* * *

"Romario didn't like you?!" Tsuna clapped a hand over his mouth. Calla frowned at him.

"Yea, 'cause I punched Dino a little too hard when we sparred."

"Still do…" Dino muttered quietly.

"Now, Tsuna, don't interrupt. You're ruining the story!"

* * *

"_Would you care to dance?" Calla blinked up at the man standing before her, his hand outstretched. "I just couldn't help but notice you're easily the most stunning woman in this room."_

"_Is that so? Thank you for the compliment, but—"_

"_Surely your brother won't mind. Please, I insist." The man's smile was charming enough, but Calla noted something else. She smiled to Dino, resting her hand in the man's. _

"_Surely you don't mind, Brother?" Dino avoided eye contact. Calla rose, gliding away from his sight. Too late he decided to speak up for himself. A sigh and he leaned his head in his hand, watching as they twirled about the floor, others pausing to watch as well. He caught sight of the smile she was giving the man before her and he buried his head in his hands._

* * *

"Dino-san!"

"Oi, Sawada, you wanna hear the story or not?" Tsuna was outraged his big brother did nothing, but at the same time, he was terrified of what Calla might do if he interrupted again.

"S-sorry…"

* * *

"_Miss, truly I feel as if I have known you all my life. I feel it only right that we meet once again, but without the guiding eye of your brother." The man, revealed to be known as Alfonzo, spoke quietly, his lips next to her ear. _

"_Oh? Well, I don't think that will happen." He pulled back to smile at her. _

"_You don't think your brother will allow you to go on a date without him watching out for you? It seems I was wrong about him after-all." Calla smiled up at him, stepping back and clasping her hands behind her back. _

"_Any relationship we might or could have would be considered pedophilia." He titled his head slightly, gazing at her curiously. "I'm 13." He pulled back, eyes widening in horror. A bright smile on her part before she turned, the smile disappearing, and stalked toward where Dino was sitting, looking very depressed and about to stab himself with a fork. "Hey, Blonde Klutz. We're leaving." He looked up at her with the saddest expression and she resisted the urge to slap him. "Now." He rose, following after her. _

_Silence as they walked outside, the sun having set some time ago and the street lights lighting their way. A convenient river flowed next to the street, the darkened sky casting its color on the water. "Cavallone." He was slouching, the poor child, depressed at the recent turn of events. "Hey."_

"_What." She stopped, letting out a slow breath to calm herself. He was a short distance ahead of her. She gazed at him silently and he copied her expression. She took a single step toward him, standing directly below him and gazing up at him. "W-what're you doing?" _

"_Dino," A smile on her part and he felt the urge to run. Her smile turned and her eyes narrowed. He saw her body shift and before he could protect himself, he was sent spiraling into the river. Spitting and spluttering as he lifted his head above the water, she relaxed herself, her right leg dropping to the ground. "That, Cavallone, was for letting that creep come onto me. Some Boss you are." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, disappearing from his sight as he struggled to get out of the water._

* * *

"And that was our first date." Calla stretched her arms, yawning. "Well, I'm tired. See you in the morning, kay Tsuna?"

"A-ah, sure, Calla." Tsuna shot a look to his brother. "Are you leaving too, Dino-san?" The blonde rose quickly, following after Calla. "I see. Good night."

"See you, little bro!" The door closed behind them and Tsuna leaned back into his chair. His view of his big brother had just plummeted. So much for being a ladies' man.

"I wonder if she'll say yes…"


End file.
